Wirtanen's Comet
Racial Traits *'Small Stature' **All of the people from Wirtanen are known for their very small stature, often described as pixy-like. It is extremely rare for any person to be above 5'4", and if they are it is often because they have some sort of foreign blood in their heritage. Otherwise, the average height of females on Wirtanen is a low 4'11 inches, and for males it is 5'2". *'Youthful Appearance' **Another distinct trait that fits hand-in-hand with the small stature is the youthful appearance that many Wirtanians have. Even the adults on the planet look as if they are still young teenagers. They appear to age quite slowly, and usually the elders still look like they are young and able bodied. Wirtanians usually don't show any symptoms of sickness from age until the last few weeks before they pass away. Death is a sudden and painful process on the planet, and one that often is quite unexpected. *'Multi-Tone Hair' **Nearly every single Wirtanian has some sort of multi-toned hair. Either it is a blend of two colors or a rainbow, a very distinct figure of the locals are their hair. Often times, the royalty will have dark black roots that lighten to bright colors as it grows, though no one is completely sure if it is something about living on the planet or something that runs through their blood. *'Natural Stamina/Agility' **A trait believed to stem from ancestors of other planets, Wirtanians are highly known for their natural stamina and agility. They are quite fast and able to move easily around and across their comet, and it is rare to hear anyone crash into one another or fall and get hurt. Because of this, the entire society has taken to playing sports and competitions to see who just is the most agile in the land, and very much enjoy showing off their abilities. *'High Energy' **Probably thanks to their natal stamina and athletic ability, Wirtanians often are seen as a high energy people. They will always want to keep moving and be active in their lives, and find it hard to go to sleep at night unless they can create a way to exhaust themselves. As a result, nearly every single hour of the day one can see a native of Wirtanen finding time to work out or keep moving, simply to expense some of their massive amounts of energy./list Fashion Wirtanians are obsessed with colors and layers. They will often start their clothing with a base of black, white or gray, and add a multitude of colors over that base for contrast. The only time that color will be absent is if a Wirtanians is waring the national colors (gray, light blue and gold) as a symbol of honor for their country. The clothing style consists of tight clothing beneath flowing fabric. This choice of style is so they can easily take off the upper layers to be left in clothing that is easy to run and move in. Even the royalty will have some sort of tight running attire under a loose fabric, as even they will partake in the racing activities. The Princess of Wirtanen often can be seen with a tight black body suit of spandex with rainbow stitching and a see through drapery over top. This fashion is more of convinces than a real style selection. Development World Politics Culture 'The Agility Games' : The Agility Games are a major athletic event that is hosted on Wirtanen every four years. Thousands of athletes come to compete in the games in hope to take home the ultimate prize as the grand champion. A majority of the winners are the locals form Wirtanen, but there are quite a few other planets that bring quite the challenge and have claimed the title in the past. One of the noteworthy and frequent competitors are citizens from Encke, known for their own agility, and they come in second to Wirtanen for the most titles won since the start of the games. Religion Language Random Facts *There are no vehicles of any kind on the comet Wirtanen, and any sort of cart is either pulled by livestock or pulled by Wirtanians depending on the weight. This is because they see no need in being 'lazy' and will never ride on a carriage or be assisted in their movements. This also is on account of how small the comet is and how easy it is to travel from one town to the next. The only vehicles that are present on the planet are the intergalactic transportation devices.